Consequências de uma Traição
by marycena
Summary: Para ele os dias passavam todos iguais, negros e cheios de culpa e saudade...descobre porque


N/A:Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic de wrestling, mas desta vez com apenas um capitulo. Vocês vão achar que a fic está muito corrida e que muda de acontecimentos muito depressa, mas é mesmo essa a intenção. Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews. peço desculpas se houver erros.

Beijo

marycena

* * *

_**Consequência de uma traição**_

O dia amanhecia ensolarado, mas para ele era mais um dia negro, repleto de escuridão e tristeza, mais um dia que por ele passava sem qualquer importância.

Mais uma vez acordava num quarto de um hotel qualquer, tinha ouvido os colegas dizerem o nome mas não se lembrava qual, mas isso para ele também não tinha importância. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho com a finalidade de tomar um bom banho tal como fazia todos os dias. Finalizada a sua higiene matinal, vestiu umas calças de ganga e uma T-shirt preta e encaminhou-se até ao local onde seria servido o pequeno-almoço, cruzando-se com vários colegas que lhe desejavam um bom dia, mas ele nem ligava, seguindo em frente como senão os visse.

As pessoas que antes o detestavam, agora sentiam compaixão por ele, tentavam ser simpáticas e até estavam dispostas a torna-lo um amigo, pois graças a Lucy perceberam que afinal ele até era humano e que não tinha uma pedra no lugar do coração como se pensava.

- Bom dia – Diz Maryse que envergava um belíssimo vestido preto decotado e bastante curto, que em outros tempos o faria transpirar e deseja-la – como estás hoje?

- Bom dia – O wrestler forçara-se a dizer – Como é que tu pensas que eu estou – disse de mau humor

- Eu… - Maryse não sabia bem o que dizer – desculpa não te queria magoar

O wrestler não disse mais nada, sentou-se à mesa e serviu-se de sumo de Laranja com cenoura e maça e uma torrada e quando acabou dirigiu-se para a piscina onde ficou a nadar, durante uma hora, indo logo de seguida treinar para o ginásio do hotel onde ficou até bem perto da hora do almoço.

De noite iria acontecer mais um Friday Night Smackdown no Lawlor Events Center em Reno, Nevada, em que o Edge iria combater contra o Deuce e Domino num combate handicap dois contra um, apesar da sua grande vontade ser ir para casa e entregar-se a dor que o consumia há um ano.

Desde aquele fatídico dia que a vida do ex campeão mundial Edge não fazia sentido, todos os dias eram iguais, sem cor, rodeados de culpa e saudade. Todas as semanas dormia com duas ou três mulheres diferentes, mas nenhuma preenchia o vazio que tinha dentro do peito, nenhuma o fazia feliz, nem conseguia substituir aquela que fora a mulher que ele amara verdadeiramente com todos as suas forças de alma e coração.

Aquela mulher que ele amará como nunca havia amado chamava-se Lucy Carter era jornalista, tinha vinte e três anos, cabelo ruivo, pele clara, muito bonita e era desejada por muitos homens, mas nenhum foi capaz de a fazer feliz, até que conhecera Edge, que na altura era Campeão da WWE. Ao início Lucy costumava cobrir as noticias relacionadas com a política, mas a certa altura foi destacada para entrevistar Edge, algo que fez com desagrado mas sempre com profissionalismo pois não gostava de wrestling pois achava aquele mundo muito violento, já bastavam as guerras que existiam pelo mundo para o encher de violência. Quando se conheceram os sentimentos foram contrários pois Lucy achara Edge muito fútil e convencido, enquanto o wrestler ficou completamente fascinado com a jornalista que apesar de se demonstrar um pouco fria em relação a ele, detinha uma beleza fora do normal, mas o que o encantou foram os seus bonitos olhos, muito expressivos que o mantinham vidrado nela.

Lucy tinha como missão cobrir tudo sobre a vida do campeão durante duas semanas, desde os treinos aos shows, à vida particular, o que ao inicio foi feito com desagrado, mas a fim de alguns dias passou a ser feito com gosto, pois viu um lado de Edge que poucos conheciam, porque o wrestler conseguia ser carinhoso, simpático, atencioso, prestável e um bom ouvinte. O convívio entre os dois foi bastante complicado durante os primeiros tempos mas com o passar dos dias as discussões seguidas de gritos e choro passaram a dar lugar a beijos escaldantes que acabavam quase sempre na cama de um dos dois ou então em outro qualquer canto do quarto de hotel.

Os meses foram passando e já todos agradeciam a Lucy por ter mudado Edge pois ele deixará de ser aquele homem arrogante que todos conheciam, passando a ser um homem simpático e feliz como nunca, o que deixava toda a gente feliz pois já não tinham que temer o mau humor dele.

Ao fim de um ano de namoro decidiram casar em Toronto, Ontário, Canada na terra natal do wrestler, mas decidiram ir viver para Seattle, Washington onde a jornalista tinha casa e no ano seguinte nasceu o primeiro filho do casal, Jimmy. Edge era um homem feliz e realizado, tinha tudo o que queria, uma mulher maravilhosa que ele amava acima de tudo, um filho lindo que ele adorava e o título de campeão mundial, não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz, tinha tudo e mais ainda.

Três anos depois de terem casado, Lucy fica a saber que está novamente grávida e alguns meses depois descobre que é uma menina, o que deixou o casal muito feliz pois era algo que desejavam muito. Nessa altura Jimmy já tinha dois aninhos e era uma criança muito simpática, reguila e com um grande coração o que alegrava os pais pois adoravam o filho que era a prova do amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Jimmy tinha a cor do cabelo igual à do pai, o sorriso da mãe e o temperamento dos dois.

Alguns meses depois de terem recebido a notícia da gravidez de Lucy, a jornalista decidiu ir assistir ao show da Smackdown para assim fazer uma surpresa ao marido que não via à três semanas pois o trabalho não o havia permitido, e como o show se realizaria a apenas duas horas de casa, era uma boa oportunidade. Quando Lucy chegou ao local uma hora antes do show começar, viu que já se encontravam muitas pessoas ansiosas para entrar para o recinto e como não tinha bilhete decidiu ir pela zona da entrada dos wrestlers e das divas.

- Olá Lucy como estás – perguntou Matt Hardy que havia chegado ao mesmo tempo que a jornalista

- Estou óptima e tu como estás – pergunta Lucy sorridente

- Muito bem – Matt sorria – então e a gravidez como está a correr, ouvi dizer que é uma linda menina

- Está a correr maravilhosamente bem – Lucy sorria enquanto Matt lhe acariciava a barriga de quase oito meses

- Ainda bem, fico feliz por ti e pelo Edge – Matt fazia festas na barriga de Lucy – Então e já escolheram o nome

- Eu gostava que se chamasse Jessica mas o Edge quer esperar pelo nascimento para lhe darmos um nome tal como fizemos com o Jimmy

- E como está o meu afilhado reguila – perguntava Matt à jornalista

- Tal como disseste está reguila como sempre – A Jornalista sorria

- Tenho pena de não o conseguir ir ver mais vezes, mas nesta profissão é muito difícil, alias tu sabes disso afinal o teu marido nem sempre pode estar presente – Matt falava e olhava para o telemóvel pois estava à espera de noticias do irmão Jeff que se encontrava em North Caroline no hospital à espera do nascimento dos seus dois filhos

- É verdade – Lucy olhava para o relógio – Bem eu vou andando a ver se encontro o meu marido que quero vê-lo antes do inicio do show

- Eu também vou andando porque ainda vou ter que ir falar com a supervisora geral Vickie Guerrero acerca do meu combate contra o MVP – Matt despede-se de Lucy com um abraço carinhoso pois tinha grande estima por aquela mulher que se havia tornado uma grande amiga

Lucy procurou o marido por todo o lado, pelo bar, pela arena, e por todos os outros lugares existentes no local, e quando chegou ao último sitio em que ainda não tinha procurado, deparou-se com algo completamente inesperado. Ao chegar aos balneários masculinos encontrou a marido a fazer amor com Vitória um das divas da WWE que Lucy detestava por se estar sempre a fazer a Edge, mas a jornalista confiava no marido e por isso não se preocupava com a diva. Mas naquele momento tudo foi abaixo e toda a confiança desapareceu.

- Eu não acredito, como é que tu foste capaz – Lucy falava no meio de lágrimas de dor

- Lucy deixa-me explicar – Edge falava e vestia-se ao mesmo tempo enquanto Vitória saia apressada – Isto não é aquilo que tu pensas

- Não é aquilo que eu penso – Lucy gritava e apontava o dedo ao marido – É claro que é, eu vi bem o que vocês estavam a fazer e olha que não era tricô

- Lucy eu amo-te – Edge falava com desespero na voz – Desculpa eu juro que não o volto a fazer

- As tuas desculpas não me servem para nada ouviste - Lucy falava com mágoa e rancor na voz – Eu não te quero voltar a ver

- Mas Lucy…

- Chega…o nosso casamento acabou – Lucy sai disparada, deixado Edge completamente desolado pois havia feito asneira, caíra na armadilha de Vitoria e perdera a única mulher que ele amava, mas iria fazer tudo para lhe provar esse amor e para lhe demonstrar que estava completamente arrependido de a ter traído.

Ao sair do edifício Lucy conduzia sem rumo e ser ver nada devido as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, não reparando num carro que vinha em sentido contrário acabando por chocar contra ele.

Foi transportada para o hospital em estado grave, acabando por morrer alguns dias mais tarde, deixando Jessica na ecobadora (os médicos conseguiram salvam a menina, que teve que ficar algumas semanas no hospital por ser muito pequena).

Agora um ano mais tarde, Edge continuava sem conseguir dar rumo à sua vida, vivendo como se fosse um robô sem sentimentos por ninguém, apenas pelos dois filhos que eram a sua razão de viver, Jimmy com três anos e Jessica com um ano de idade que era a cara dá mãe, os mesmos cabelos ruivos, o mesmo nariz, o mesmo sorriso, que fazia lembrar muito Lucy.

O wrestler iria viver para sempre com a culpa cravada no seu coração, pois se ele não a tivesse traído nada teria acontecido e a mulher estaria viva e feliz ao seu lado e senão fosse pelos filhos à muito que Edge tinha ido ter com Lucy onde quer que ela estivesse pois a jornalista seria para sempre a mulher da sua vida, a única que ele iria amar para sempre, independentemente do que dissessem a seu respeito, ele amava-a e agora sabia quais poderiam ser as consequências de uma traição e arrependia-se disso todos os dias.

_**FIM**_


End file.
